tg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Score
Power Score or PS is a term used for the Attributes section in Tokyo Ghoul. It is a means to directly measure a character's potential. The Power Score system is a ten-point scale which makes use of eight attributes, each one playing an important role in your character's overall strength. Rank A character's rank is not an attribute. However, they still hold an important role in explaining the strength of a character. Rank is an indicator of a character's general strength, while the Power Score of a character deals with the specifics. This means that a B-rank Ghoul would be more powerful than a C-rank ghoul, even if the C-rank ghoul had a higher score in their Strength attribute than the B-rank Ghoul. This also holds true for Ghoul Investigators. Below is a table that shows the equivalent level of power between ghoul and investigator ranks. Attributes Strength Strength determines how physically strong a character is. The number of points in this attribute is indicative of this value, as with all other attributes. Dexterity Dexterity determines how physically agile a character, for both their minute and articulate movements as well as their general speed. In combat situations, the person with the highest Dexterity goes first and goes on from highest to lowest score. Constitution Constitution determines how tough or durable a character is, as well as how well they can handle fatigue and poisons. Vs. Strength When pitted against a character's Strength, can determine the kind of damage a character takes from physical blows. Vs. RC Type Kagune are naturally pre-disposed towards one another. This is not only due to their natural strengths and weaknesses, but also has something to do with their genetic make-up. When a character is attacked by a kagune that adversarily corresponds to theirs, their constitution is halved meaning that they take extra damage when being attacked by such a kagune. In example, Character A posseses a Bikaku kagune. Character B possesses a Rinkaku. Character A attacks B, making Character B suffer extra damage if the attack lands. Stamina Stamina determines how long a character is able to sustain themselves when dealing with forms of exhaustion. The number of Stamina points directly correlates to the amount of posting rounds a character has before they require some rest. In example, Character A has six points in his Stamina. When fighting, he is able to actively fight for six posting rounds before needing to stop and rest. Resting is an action that can be taken in a post, each round spent resting is a point given back to one's current Stamina. However, during this action they cannot attack. The amount of Stamina your character has increases with their rank. Every additional rank a character has, they have twice as many Stamina points. In example, Fighter A is a B-rank ghoul with 6 points in Stamina. Instead of him only being able to fight for six rounds, like a C-rate ghoul, he is able to fight for 12 rounds. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Perception Perception determines a character's ability to percieve the environment around them. It is extremely useful and vital for being able to tell when something is wrong, such as a hidden trap or enemy and seeing when an attack is launched against your character. Vs. Dexterity When pitted against Dexterity, Perception can give your character the ability to see an attack coming and being able to react to it on time. RC Factor RC Factor is an attribute specific to Ghoul characters, it determines the effectiveness of one's Ghoul powers. Such as the strength of their kagune, regeneration; etc. Starting Points Each and everyone of our characters here start with humble beginnings. To represent this, each and everyone's character starts out with the same amount of points.' All RPCs will start with exactly 30 points.'